


Do I wanna know?

by HienSoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, music porn, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HienSoul/pseuds/HienSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás Stiles y Derek hayan tenido algún acercamiento más intimo. Quizás Stiles esté de los putos nervios porque no sabe a qué cojones atenerse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I wanna know?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspirado y basado en la canción de Arctic Monkeys "Do I wanna know?" que da título al este mismo apartado.  
> Es mi primer sterek, mi primera vez manejando a Stiles. Podéis lincharme.

¿Alguna vez te has sonrojado? Creo que aquella noche lo hiciste, un poco. Tus mejillas se sonrosaron mientras me besabas. O quizás sería el calor bajo toda tu piel. O que yo te besaba. Es todo algo confuso. ¿Sabes? Nunca he sido lo que se dice un tipo sosegado, tranquilo. Pero ahora no me tengo dentro de mí. ¿Alguna vez has sentido que no sabías qué hacer con tanta mierda acumulándose a tu alrededor? Como si tuvieses las manos pegajosas, algo entre los dientes. Me ahoga esa sensación. Me gustó la de mis manos pegajosas de ti.

Que puta locura. Siento que me hundo cada vez más profundo y aún así no llego porque tú estás aún más abajo. ¿Por qué no me dejas llegar a ti? ¿Cuántos secretos puede albergar una sola persona? ¿Cuántos secretos puedes guardar tú? ¿Puedes guardar este? Porque parece de dementes, pero he estado en un manicomio asi que qué más da, pero hasta las canciones me recuerdan a ti y tengo que poner esa. Solo esa, en bucle hasta caer dormido pensando en…

¿Debería saberlo? A veces me contradigo, pero quiero. Creo que me lo merezco, joder. Quiero saber si esto es solo mi locura transitoria o tú también la compartes. Porque me corroen las entrañas cuando estamos en la misma habitación y ni me miras, con la esperanza de que al final te quedes por mí.

Así que lo diré todo de seguido ahora, amparado por la luna porque ambos sabemos de qué están hechas las noches: de los secretos que no nos atrevemos a decir a la luz del sol.

¿Qué tal si me arrastro un poco? Renegando de mí mismo porque tú me llamas y voy a ti sin cuestionármelo. Como siempre hago si necesitas mi brillante cerebro en tus cuestionables planes en los que ya estarías muerto si no fuese por mi genialidad. No sé de qué coño me extraño, ocupas tanto tiempo de mi vida que es imposible enamorarme de otra persona.  Vaya mierda de conclusión.

Asi que me arrastro hasta ti. ¿Tienes agallas o no? Siempre me pregunté si estabas cerrado a todos o alguien podría desentrañar tu misterio. Podría ser yo. Se me dan bien los puzles. No tengo mucha paciencia pero el tuyo me intriga. Disculpa si no escucho ni una sola palabra de lo que me estás diciendo pero sufro la irremediable enfermedad de querer besarte cada vez que te tengo frente a mí.  ¿Te pasa lo mismo a ti? Porque no dejas de mirarme ahora tan fijamente que por un momento pienso de verdad, de verdad, que podríamos estar juntos. Si tú quieres.

No es como si todo lo que estoy diciendo a la velocidad de la luz y casi sin tiempo para respirar te pareciese un ultimátum o algo así porque no lo es. O quizás un poco sí. Yo que sé. Solo sé que no se si quiero saberlo pero ¿no lo he dicho ya? Me tienes arrastrándome hasta ti.

Porque tú me llamaste.

Y me tienes aquí en mitad de la noche, sin más confidentes que nuestras propias sombras. Si no me entiendes dilo porque por ti podría aprender a aullar como un jodido hombre lobo a tiempo parcial.

Porque me sigo arrastrando de vuelta a ti.


End file.
